primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PnF Primeval
PnF Primeval is a series that CKDinomite65 is working on deviantart. This group focuses on the new Phineas and Ferb series: Primeval. Based on the BBC sci-fi series, Phineas and his friends have to deal with open s in time called anomalies which allows creatures from the past and the future. The first series is in production right now and will have 11 episodes. I hope everyone enjoys this action-packed series. To find out more about this series, click here to visit the PnF-Primeval wiki: http://pnf-primeval.wikispaces.com/ Characters Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Baljeet Rai Buford Von Stomm Django Brown Irving Alex Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen Ginger Adyson Milly Katie Holly Perry the Platypus Dr. Doofenshmirtz Major Monogram Carl Candace Flynn Stacy Hirano Jeremy Johnson Jenny Linda Flynn Lawrence Fletcher Creatures Episode 1.1: Cistecephalus, Diictodon, Gorgonops, & Rhinesuchus Episode 1.2: Deinonychus, Tenontosaurus, & Zephyrosaurus Episode 1.3: Bananogmius, Hesperornis, Pteranodon, Styxosaurus, & Tylosaurus Episode 1.4: Indosuchus Episode 1.5: Hypselosaurus, Pyroraptor, & Tarascosaurus Episode 1.6: American Mastodon, Arctodus, & Castoroides Episode 1.7: Chalicotherium, Cynodictis, Entelodon, Hyaenodon, & Indricotherium Episode 1.8: Albertosaurus, Corythosaurus, Euoplocephalus, & Pachyrhinosaurus Episode 1.9: Agilisaurus, Omeisaurus, & Xuanhanosaurus Episode 1.10: Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Secodontosaurus, & Seymouria Episode 1.11: Anabisetia, Argentinosaurus, Dinilysia, Giganotosaurus, & Macrogryphosaurus Episode 2.1 Series 1 Episode 1.1-The Gorgon An anomaly appears in the Danville forest leading to South Africa during the late Permian period, 250 million B.C. Phineas and his friends track down a fierce Gorgonops that has come through. Episode 1.2-Gang Killers An anomaly opens at the Danville movie theater back to Montana during the early Cretaceous period, 110 million B.C. allowing a pack of dangerous Deinonychus venture through. Episode 1.3-Hell's Aquarium When a sailing boat sails through an anomaly that leads to the late Cretaceous oceans, the team must venture through to rescue the crew. Episode 1.4-Trouble at the Taj Mahal When a news report about a monster in India, the team head over and find out that it is an Indosuchus that came out of an anomaly outside the Tri-State area. While their, Baljeet runs into an old friend. Episode 1.5-Irving's Egg When Irving finds a huge egg in the Danville Park, the team figure that another anomaly has opened. They decide to wait to see if the egg hatches while trying to avoid a couple of theropod dinosaurs that also came through. Episode 1.7-The Bag,the Bad, & the Ugly An anomaly opens at the Danville arena back to the Oligocene epoch unleashing some of the biggest, baddest, and ugliest land mammals that ever walked the Earth. Episode 1.8-Cretaceous Canadians An anomaly opens at the Canadian border allowing a herd of dinosaurs and a pair of Albertosaurus to venture through. Episode 1.9-Oh My, Omeisaurus! When an anomaly opens at Danville's Chinatown, Phineas & his friends have to round up a stressed out Omeisaurus and a carnivorous Xuanhanosaurus. Episode 1.10-Suffering Sailbacks! An anomaly opens at the Super Food Stuff Mart back to the early Permian allowing a small group of Edaphosaurus & a dangerous Dimetrodon to roam through. Episode 1.11-A Gigantic Problem Reginald and Winifred Fletcher are coming to visit Phineas & Ferb. Unfortunately, when an anomaly opens at the Danville airport back to mid Cretaceous Argentina, the team have to round up a herd of Argentinosaurus as well as its arch-nemesis: Giganotosaurus. Season 2 Episode 2.1-Acro Attack At a rodeo in Danville, an anomaly opens back to the early Cretaceous period, where Phineas and the gang have to deal with their old enemies, the Deinonychus. But they soon find that the raptors are the least of their problems when a much bigger predator comes through. Episode 2.2-Dangerous Dunky When Baljeet and Ginger go to the lake to swim, they have an encounter with the giant sea scorpion, Jaekelopterus. They later find that the anomaly opened back to the Devonian period, where the gang has to deal with both the sea scorpion and a much more dangerous predator; the giant armored fish Dunkleosteus. Episode 2.3-The Mysterious Person The anomaly opens at the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park back to the mid Jurassic period allowing a Kileskus to roam through. The gang also finally comes face-to-face with the mysterious person. Episode 2.4-Raptor or Rex? At the Oyu Tolgoi mine in Mongolia, an anomaly opens to the early Cretaceous, where they have trouble with a cave-in and Ferb and Gretchen gets separated. Episode 2.5-Queen of the Eocene The anomaly opens back to the Eocene epoch, where a pod of ancient whales venture through at the Atlantic ocean. The gang use some echolocation to herd the whales back through, but unfortunately attract the meanest sea mammal of all time. Episode 2.6-Savage Serpent Django and Irving are on the trail of what they believe are some businessmen who are part of an illegal animal trade. Not only do they have to avoid the guns and knives of the men, but also a Titanoboa that came through a Paleocene anomaly. Episode 2.7-Giant Jaws Phineas and friends are on a mission to get a Megalodon and a Brygmophyseter back through a Miocene anomaly. Episode 2.8-Birdrack Obirdma The gang must find a way to get back home while avoid to giant killer birds: one that can fly and one that is flightless. Episode 2.9-Ultimate Raptor At a wrestling tournament, the anomaly opens back to early Cretaceous America, where Phineas and friends face the largest and most dangerous of all raptors. Return to Hell's Aquarium While on a date with Jeremy at the beach, Candace befriends a Dolichorhynchops that got separated from its group. Phineas and the gang decide to help this marine reptile back through the anomaly, even if it means returning to Hell's Aquarium. Episode 2.12-Permian Paranoia It is Halloween and Phineas and the gang have been being pranked on by Antonio for most of the day. But they soon have something more serious to be afraid of when a pack of Titanophoneus has gone through a Permian anomaly into a haunted house as well as something else that's just as dangerous;or is it? Episode 2.13-Hoofed Predator A farmer claims that his sheep and cattle are being attacked by a giant wolf with hoof-like feet. Phineas and the gang later find that it is really an Andrewsarchus that came through an Eocene anomaly. Episode 2.14-Giant Claws An anomaly opens at the Danville's new botanical gardens back to late Cretaceous Mongolia, where the gang has an encounter with a pack of raptors, a herd of hungry herbivores, an Asian tyrannosaur, and the dinosaur with the longest claws ever. Episode 2.15-It's From Where!? When an anomaly opens in the Danville forest, Phineas and the gang head over to check things out. They are unaware that are about to deal with a creature that is fast, intelligent, adaptable, and very dangerous. And what's worse, it's from the future. Episode 2.14-Milly and the Mastodon An anomaly opens in the Danville forest again back to the Pleistocene epoch which unleashes a giant beaver, a short-faced bear, and an American mastodon that befriends Milly. Episode 2.16-Nice Kitty In the Rocky Mountains, an anomaly opens back to the Pleistocene epoch where the gang has an encounter with a scimitar cat and a familiar Ice Age friend. Episode 2. 19-Ice Age In North america.a anomaly goes to the late pleistocene epoch where the gang has a encounter with a sabre toothed tiger and a friendly columbian mammoth. Cistecephalus.jpg|Cistecephalus 1. Diictodon-Primeval.jpg|Diictodon Gorgonops.jpg|Gorgonops 1. Rhinesuchus.png|Rhinesuchus 2. Deinonychus.jpg|Deinonychus 2. Tenontosaurus.png|Tenontosaurus 2. Zephyrosaurus.jpg|Zephyrosaurus 3. Bananogmius.jpg|Bananogmius 3. Hesperonis-Primeval.jpg|Hesperornis 3. Pteranodon-Primeval.jpg|Pteranodon 3. Styxosaurus.jpg|Styxosaurus 3. Tylosaurus-Primeval.jpg|Tylosaurus Indosuchus 4.jpg|Indosuchus 5. Hypselosaurus.jpg|Hypselosaurus 5. Pyroraptor.jpg|Pyroraptor 5. Tarascosaurus.jpg|Tarascosaurus 6. American Mastodon.jpg|American Mastodon 6. Arctodus.jpg|Arctodus 6. Castoroides.jpg|Castoroides 7. Chalicotherium.jpg|Chalicotherium 7. Cynodictis.jpg|Cynodictis 7. Entelodon.jpg|Entelodon 7. Hyaenodon-Primeval.jpg|Hyaenodon 7. Indricotherium.jpg|Indricotherium 8. Albertosaurus.jpg|Albertosaurus 8. Corythosaurus.jpg|Corythosaurus 8. Euoplocephalus.jpg|Euoplocephalus 8. Pachyrhinosaurus.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus 9. Agilisaurus.jpg|Agilisaurus 9. Omeisaurus.jpg|Omeisaurus 9. Xuanhanosaurus.jpg|Xuanhanosaurus 10. Dimetrodon.jpg|Dimetrodon 10. Edaphosaurus.png|Edaphosaurus 10. Secodontosaurus.jpg|Secodontosaurus 10. Seymouria.png|Seymouria 11. Anabisetia.jpg|Anabisetia 11. Argentinosaurus.jpg|Argentinosaurus 11. Dinilysia.jpg|Dinilysia 11. Giganotosaurus-Primeval.jpg|Giganotosaurus 11. Macrogryphosaurus.jpg|Macrogryphosaurus